charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Porch
With it's Asian inspired architecture, the Porch of Halliwell Manor is located atop the steps leading from the sidewalk of Prescott Street to the Manor. It is a covered wooded area that encloses the entrance to the home of the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Quick Facts Location: Halliwell Manor Address: 1329 Street: Prescott Street City: San Francisco State: California Country: United States of America Notable Events Various instances involving the sisters occurred on the front porch of Halliwell Manor, these include: Kit Finds a Cursed Man As Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were in the Manor, they heard Kit on the doorstep in the porch. They opened the door and saw their Familiar raising its paw at an owl. The owl then transformed into a man, named Christopher, who appeared naked. The sisters brought the man into the house and after giving him some of Leo's old clothes to where, he informed them that a curse was placed upon him and his lover, turning them into animals, only to be broken with a kiss when there was a night within a day. Cole Threatens Troxa After checking in on the Charmed Ones after hearing that the Manor was broken into, Cole Turner told them that he had to go and when he walked out on to the porch, he called the demon {Troxa], knowing he was lurking around invisible. Invisible Troxa then grabbed Cole around the neck and pushed him against a wall next to the door, questioning him as to what he thought the Triad would say or do if they found out he tried to save the witches. Cole told him that he'd just say he was trying to get to the three sisters before him and Troxa let go of his neck. Troxa then told Cole that he had his chances already and that he better not mess up his plans because he will strike the following evening. As Cole told Troxa that he never scared him, Troxa told him that he was the one who could never defeat him and that he couldn't fight what was invisible. He then turned invisible and pinned Cole against the wall again, he let go and as Cole coughed, he heard someone coming and shimmered out. Phoebe then opened the door and looked around. Phoebe and Miles Take Their Relationship to The Next Level After a date with her boyfriend, Miles, he and Phoebe Halliwell stood in the porch and shared an intimate kiss. They then discussed what would make the night a great date and joked that the front door is where all great dates end. they then decided to take their relationship to the next level and proceeded to Phoebe's bed room where as they kissed, Phoebe's premonition power was triggered wherein which she foresaw Mile's being gunned down in an alley by a robber. Christopher Halliwell Sends Leo to Valhalla While sitting on a step in the porch thinking, Christopher Halliwell, son of Piper and Leo Wyatt, saw that Leo orbed down to talk. The two has a short discussion where Leo informed him that the Elders decided he could not be sent back to the future because the timeline had changed and that they voted to make Christopher the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter. After telling Christopher that he'd be watching him, Leo orbed away but Christopher waved his hand at Leo causing the orb to burst and disappear. Christopher then looked both to ensure no one saw what he did. It was later revealed that Leo had been sent to Valhalla to help the Valkyries trains warriors for the final batter. Dex and Phoebe are Married After Billie Jenkins cast a spell to hear one's heart's desire while Dex Lawson and Phoebe Halliwell were standing in the porch, Dex and Phoebe were transformed into a married couple, where Dex's clothes transformed into a tuxedo and Phoebe's into a wedding dress. The two then walked over the threshhold of the entrance and the spell was broken. A Zodiac Saves Piper After being bestowed the responsibility of guarding Buddha's Mystical Staff for the Zodiacs by Lo Pan, Piper was confronted by the Zodiacs who mistakenly thought Piper stole the Staff. However, as she explained she was asked to protect it, a group of demons, headed by Novak, attacked in the Manor, and for her protection, the Zodiac Dog grabbed Piper and rushed her outside onto the porch with a powerful form of super speed. On the porch, he told Piper to protect the Staff and went back in to battle demons. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Locations Category: All Seasons